


Angel Heights High

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Child Abuse, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, High School, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean took a deep breath as he looked up at the wrought iron sign that read 'Angel Heights High.' Teenagers were all blocked off in their respective cliques: Jocks, nerds, cheer leaders, pot heads, and goth kids. “Typical..” Dean muttered under his breath as he walked through the eerie looking gates. Normally, Dean wouldn't mind going into school on the first day from Summer. Actually, most times he  looked forward too it. His excitement would actually drive his family insane. The only thing different about this year; Sam was going off to college. Dean was alone. “Come on, Winchester, you don't need your brother to be here. So what if you're a freshman. It can't be that bad...right?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Heights High

Dean took a deep breath as he looked up at the wrought iron sign that read 'Angel Heights High.' Teenagers were all blocked off in their respective cliques: Jocks, nerds, cheer leaders, pot heads, and goth kids. “Typical..” Dean muttered under his breath as he walked through the eerie looking gates. Normally, Dean wouldn't mind going into school on the first day from Summer. Actually, most times he looked forward too it. His excitement would actually drive his family insane. The only thing different about this year; Sam was going off to college. Dean was alone. “Come on, Winchester, you don't need your brother to be here. So what if you're a freshman. It can't be that bad...right?” He asked himself as he began walking down the path towards the main building, not even bothering to stop at a group to try and make friends.

 

With a huff, he pulled his backpack further up his shoulders and walked through the heavy wooden doors which groaned with a creak as he pushed on them. The halls seemed colder, darker, more..sinister than middle school. Dean had the odd feeling of distaste coming off of every one he passed in the hallway. Even some teachers turned their nose up at him as he trudged down the hall to find his locker. He pulled out the neatly folded piece of paper he placed in his flannel pocket and scrunched his eyes as he tried to read the numbers his mother scribbled on the paper for him. “Gotta get new glasses..” He mumbled before he pushed his rims up the bridge of his nose. “Two..thirteen..” 

 

Just as he looked up to see where he was going, he was met with a group of jocks, football players it seemed like. They all were wearing their letterman jackets, proudly supporting the Hunter Green and White colors of the Angels. Too bad they seemed like douches..

 

“Hey..Nerd, watch where you're going!” The one in the middle said as he stood over Dean. The boy in front of him was a great deal taller, almost as tall as Sam, but was twice as scary. “Awww look here, boys. Fresh meat!” The boy spat as he shoved at him. “You lost, little boy? You..you need your m-mommy?” The rest of the boys roared with laughter as the one in front smirked. Dean just looked down and walked around the laughing group, sighing as other students began laughing along. “Watch yourself, nerd!!” The taller boy called as he and his group disappeared out of the heavy wooden doors. 

 

“Hey..don't pay no attention to those guys. They're all assholes..” Dean jumped as he heard someone speak from behind him. “Whoah now..i didn't mean to scare ya..” He looked at Dean with an apologetic look and held out his hand. “Benny. The name's Benny..” Benny was clearly from the south with the accent he had. Dean looked the new boy up and down before he looked at his hand. He had a bit of a trust issue with new people. Benny seemed to notice Dean's hesitation and he shrugged. “Hey no, I get it. I was the same way when I was freshman. It get's easier..mostly. Anyways. The locker you're looking for is down the west hall. It'll be on your left. See you around, kid..” Benny called as he began walking towards another hallway.

 

Dean took one more look at his now crumpled up piece of paper before he pushed his glasses up once again and headed toward the west hallway. Sure enough, locker 231 was on his right about a quarter of the way in. He took a quick look at the schedule the school had mailed to him before he put his backpack and unnecessary books in the locker. He nearly jumped again as the loud, shrill bell rang out. Luckily, his first class was in this wing. “Well, Winchester..let's get goin.”

–

Dean never thought he heard a more beautiful sound before in his life when the lunch bell sounded. He was starving. He skipped breakfast that morning because he was too damn nervous about his first day. The only thing he wasn't ready for: the seating arrangements. Every school ever always has the lunch room divided up into different groups, much like the front lawn. Sure enough, as he walked through the doors of the cafeteria, he was met with a row of tables that were clearly spoken for. He spotted the jock table and scrunched his nose up as he saw the boy that was picking on him in the hallway. “Definitely staying as far away from you as possible..” Dean mumbled as he got in line for his 'food' He winced every now and then as he saw the 'healthy' options they had for him. Looks like soy burgers and English peas with mashed potatoes. Yum.

 

Dean gave the lunch lady the best smile he could before he turned around. His eyes scanned the various disgustingly blue tables and the teenagers sitting at them and quickly checked off about ninety percent of the tables. “Hey...Dean!” His head snapped over towards the Jock table, and breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Benny wave at him from the table behind the jocks. Well..as good a table as any.. Dean made his way over to the table, avoiding the stares from everyone and even the laughter coming from the boy. Benny smiled and motioned to the spot in front of him. “You look like a deer caught in headlights, Dean..” Benny commented before he took a bite of his own burger. “You gotta loosen up, man. They can smell fear..” He whispered as he pointed to the jocks who were talking amongst themselves.

 

Dean pushed up his glasses yet again and shrugged as he poked at his peas. “They're gonna pick on me no matter what I do..” Dean said before he looked up. “I'm a sortof..magnet to them..” 

 

Benny waved him off and smiled. “They'll get bored of it eventually. Trust me..Garth here..oh it was bad for him at first. Poor thing couldn't walk for a week..” He said with a chuckled before the string bean looking Garth nudged him. “What? I have to educate our new friend here.”

 

“Yeah well I'm pretty sure, Dean doesn't want to know about what's gone up my ass crack.” The whole table froze then, a smile creeping on everyone's faces, except for Dean's. Garth sighed and rolled his eyes. “Okay guys, fuck off. You know what I mean..” 

 

Benny nodded and giggled. “yeah yeah. Don't keep your panties in a bunch.. Anyways. You have to be on top of your game when it comes to them. Stick up for yourself.” Benny said right before he looked above Dean's head, a look of horror on his face.

 

Dean heard the familiar laugh from the boy in the hallway and he gulped before he turned around to look at the tall boy with the blue eyes and brown hair. “Well, well, well, Benny. You trying to teach Deanie to grow some balls? You know you have to have a pair of your own first, right?” The boy said before he turned to his group who began to roar with laughter.

 

“Oh, give it a rest, Castiel. It's his first day..” Benny piped up as he stood. Castiel glared at him and smirked, making Benny gulp and look around. “I mean...just..give him a break...” 

 

Castiel chuckled and shook his head before he rubbed his knuckles. “Oh..you wanna take the beating for Deanie, here? What..you butt buddies already? You work fast..” Castiel said, making Benny shrink down into his chair. Dean winced as he felt Castiel grab his hair and pull his head back so he could look at him. “You listen to me, you little maggot. If I run into you outside of this school, you're dead..you and your little fuck buddies..” 

 

Dean whimpered as Castiel slammed his head into the table and walked away into the crowd, his friends following behind him. When Dean looked up, Benny was poking around at his food, looking defeated. “Thanks..for..standing up for me. No one but Sam has done that before..” Dean said as he rubbed the back of his head. The lunch room was beginning to settle back down, whispers picking up of the 'fight that just occurred. 

 

Benny shrugged and smiled a little as he looked up. “Don't mention it. Those jerks needed to quit messing with you.” Dean smiled and nodded before he looked around. “Don't worry about them coming back right now. They're probably going around the back of the gym to smoke a cigarette. They always do..” Benny said as he rolled his eyes and turned to Garth to talk about the math homework for the night.

 

Dean sighed and pushed away his food. His appetite has left him for the time being. He's never been in a situation like this and not had Sam to back him up. Sam was always there for him. Always. Now, he's two states over enjoying college while Dean sits in hell with his own personal demon. If there was a time that he ever wanted Sam more, it was now. He needed help. 

 

“Hey man..lunch is about over. Do you know where your next class is?” Benny asked as he picked up his tray, plus Dean's. Dean nodded and pulled out his scheduled and found the next class. “Oh..you have English with me. Come on. I'll show you how to get there.” Dean stood up and followed Benny out of the lunch room and down the hall to his next class. 

 

Dean was incredibly thankful that he had at least one friend he could rely on. Benny and Garth were the only two people who seemed to acknowledge his existence. Well, Castiel and his friends did too, but he'd rather not think about them or what might happen.

~~

By the end of the day, Dean had a backpack full of books and even a few homework assignments. He wouldn't complain though. He loved to do homework. He would even do some for someone if they truly needed him to. Dean was good like that. Just as Dean rounded the corner to head to the bus stop, he heard a car roar behind him and stopped to look. Sure as luck would have it, Castiel was behind the wheel of an old black muscle car, a Chevy, he thought. Castiel slowed down and eventually pulled to a complete stop next to Dean. “Run along home to mommy, Deanie.”

 

Dean winced at that and tears began to sting his eyes as he looked down. What castiel didn't know was, was that Dean's mother passed away a few years ago from a house fire. “L-leave me alone, Castiel. I just wanna go home.”

 

Castiel giggled at that and got out of the car before he walked over to Dean and pushed him against the wall. “What did you say to me?” Dean looked away and sniffled before he shook his head. “That's what I thought you said, “ Castiel said before he looked the boy up and down. “See you tomorrow..momma's boy..” Dean bit back a sob as Castiel got back into his car and sped off, flinging dirt and mud onto Dean. He could see the bus up ahead but knew he would never make it. He should call his father, but he wouldn't care anyways. John never cared. 

 

Dean took out his cellphone and sniffled before he dialed Sam's number. Even though he was two states away, Sam would listen. He always listened. Thankfully, Sam picked up on the second ring. “Hey, Dean. I take it school is out. How was it?”

 

Dean took a deep breath and sighed. “It..it was..okay.” Dean cursed himself for stammering. It was his tell when he wasn't telling the truth. And if anyone knew better, it was Sam. When Dean heard him clear his throat, he knew he was caught. “Well..it could have been better, but I'm alive.”

 

Sam waited a few seconds before he responded. “Some asshole give you shit?”

 

“Yeah..yeah but nothing I can't handle..” He said before he sniffled a little and removed his glasses to wipe his tears. “Called me a few names...told me to run home to m-mom..”

 

Sam sighed on the other end. Dean knew that was a sigh of sympathy. Sam took their mom's death hard, but Dean took it the worst. “Dean, don't listen to those jerks, okay? They don't have a damn clue about anything and they'll say anything to get a rise out of someone, especially someone they think is weaker. Now I know it's gotta be tough. Hell, I went through the same shit with bullying. But after a while, it will stop. It will.”

 

Dean chuckled and shook his head. “You haven't met this group of assholes. They're a whole new breed.”

 

“Yeah well, the next time one of them gets in your face, kick him in the balls. After that, punch him in the face hard, like I showed you.”

 

Dean could only imagine the grin on Sam's face right now. He did smile and shake his head before he sighed. “Yeah..then have Dad whip my ass for picking fights at school? No thanks.” That made Sam sigh. “Dad's been okay, before you ask. He's doing better..”

 

Sam cleared his throat before he sighed. “Well good. We both know how he gets when he falls off the wagon..”

 

“Don't we ever..” Dean murmured before he cleared his throat. “Oh.. I uh, I did meet two guys. A guy named Garth, and this guy named Benny. Benny stood up for me and helped me find my way to classes..” 

 

Dean knew Sam was smiling now. He was always encouraging Dean to make friends. “See. Not everyone out there are assholes. Listen, I gotta go. I'm studying for a test next week. Call me tomorrow and tell me if those assholes need an ass kicking.”

 

A small smile spread across Dean's face as he kicked the pavement. “I will. Thanks Sam..”

 

“Anytime. Be safe, Dean. Bye.” Dean sighed as he heard the click when Sam hung up. He pocketed his cellphone and pulled up his backpack before he began his three mile journey back home.

~~

By the time Dean arrived home, it was already dark outside which mean that he was late for making John's dinner. Big no no. He took a deep breath and chewed on his lip as he opened the door, very slowly. He peeked his head inside and saw John sitting on the couch watching some crime program on tv. Just as he shut the door, he heard the floorboards creak behind him. “You're late. Do you have any idea what time it is?” Dean turned around and gulped before he nodded. He was about to say something but was cut off. “I don't want to hear excuses. Just go make dinner, and don't burn it this time, would you?” 

 

“Yes sir. I'm sorry I was late..” Dean mumbled before he set his coat and back pack on the chair in the hallway. He didn't bother telling his dad about his day. It's not like he would listen anyways. Instead, he walked right into the kitchen and pulled a pizza from the freezer. It was the quickest and didn't take much skill to make.

 

When the pizza was ready, Dean pulled it out of the oven and poured himself a drink and set John's glass on the counter. He plated the food and took out a bag of chips for them to share. “Dad, supper is ready..” Dean waited until John came in and sat down before he helped himself.

 

John looked at the food with distaste but took a bite. “So. You didnt' get beat up today.,” John commented with a mouth full of food. “I take it it was ok?” Dean could tell that he was just talking to hear himself speak. His tone clearly showed that he didn't give a rats ass. 

 

Still, Dean shrugged before he took a sip of water. “I had a few guys give me trouble, but I also made some new friends..” He said with a smile before he took a bite of his pizza. “Oh, I talked to Sam today, too.”

 

“You better not be bothering him with your shit, Dean. Sam is far too busy to be talking to you.” John spat angrily as he looked up at Dean. “If Sam wanted to talk to you, he would say so. Got it?” Dean sighed and nodded as he set his slice down. “Now.. Tell me why I'm eating dinner two hours late..”

 

Dean was about to argue that John didn't want to hear it, but decided against it. John was already in a shitty mood. “I missed my bus. I uh. I got lost walking to the bus stop, so I missed the bus. I walked home..”

 

John huffed and shrugged. “Next time, walk faster. You better not be late again. You now what will happen if you do..” Dean nodded immediately and gulped before he took a sip of water. “Listen, after dinner I want you to do the dishes. And for fucks sake..do some damn laundry.”

 

“Yes sir..” Dean said as he looked down. John slammed his fist on the table, making Dean jump. “You look at me while I'm talking to you, Dean! Understand me?!”

 

Dean took a deep breath as tears came to his eyes. “Y-yes sir..”

 

John pulled his hand back and sat back in his chair. “Good. Now quit crying. You're acting like a pussy..not a man..”

 

Dean didn't say a word after that. He just continued eating in silence, his hands shaking every time he lifted it. He always got nervous when John got like this. He had been drinking. Thankfully, the rest of the dinner went without any more problems and John stammered off into the living room and passed out on the couch. Dean gathered the dishes and cleaned them before setting them up to dry. He threw in a load of clothes and sighed before heading up to the bathroom to take a shower. It's been a long day, and the shower is the only place he can get some peace. Where he can relax.

 

As Dean pulled off his clothes, he could see the old scars and fading bruises from the past. Some done purposefully, some done by the father of the year. He ran his fingers over the scar over his stomach and sighed. Sam didn't know about this. Sam would never know about this. He did know that their father would sometimes get angry and throw things. However, he didn't know that after he left for school John got worse. Much worse. Without Sam there to help him out, Dean was a sitting Duck, the only way that John could release his anger. The last thing he wanted though was for Sam to find out and come home. Sam got away. He's going to stay away if Dean had anything to do with it.

 

Dean made his shower quick, not wanting to look at himself any longer. He dressed in his pajamas and crawled into bed. He pulled the covers up to his chin and sighed as he rolled over and looked at the picture of his mother on the nightstand. A tear slipped down his cheek as he took in a deep breath. “I miss you, Mom.. I wish you were here.” He whispered before he bit his lip to hold back a sob. After a few minutes, he could finally breathe normally. “H-hey, Jude, don't make it bad. Take a s-sad song and make it better. Remember t-to let her into your heart. T-then you can s-start to make it b-better..”


End file.
